


Gunshots & Nightmares

by davekattrash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, M/M, Sadstuck, blood mention, gun mention, i put graphic violence just to be safe, what do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davekattrash/pseuds/davekattrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fights don't always turn out the way you planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunshots & Nightmares

"I don't wanna hear it!" you yelled, covering your ears with your hands. You closed your eyes and walked to the other side of the car. A gun was fired, and really close to where you were. You screamed and bent over when you heard the shot, but after a couple seconds you opened your eyes. Tears weld up in them as they grew wide. You looked behind the car and saw a large puddle of blood, slowly getting bigger.   
Your heart beat fast.   
"Dave?" you said quietly, hoping for a response.   
No response was given. Your heart beat faster.   
You walked carefully behind the car and to the other side, to see him lying with his face on the concrete of the parking lot. You froze. While blood was oozing from the side of his head, you noticed the gun, still in his hand, was right next to him.   
All you could think was the word 'no'.  
Tears slid down your face and dropped off your chin. It didn't happen. None of this was happening. This was all some sick and twisted nightmare. 

You screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> i had a nightmare so i decided to turn it into a davekat fic bc im obsessive and i need to calm myself down from it


End file.
